


Easy peasy, right?

by aguslovescas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguslovescas/pseuds/aguslovescas
Summary: Between the desesperation and the love, the duo will have to do their best to get out of the awful situation if they want to live.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Easy peasy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this for days so i hope you guys enjoy it :D  
> kudos and comments are rly appreciated<33

"Don't worry, Keith. This is easy peasy, man. I'm telling ya" Lance said while they were walking through the Galra ship's hallways. Lance was right, it was a easy mision, they just needed to get the crystal the witch had and they were out. 

It wasn't an easy mission tho; they didn't have any backup because the other paladins where on other mission and Allura was trying to fix the ship with Coran's help.  
That wouldn't stop the duo from trying their best to complete the mission, even if they could fail.

"I don't know, Lance. This seems too easy. Maybe is a trap. Just- keep the guard up." Keith was tense. He had almost lost his partner on the last mission. It wouldn't happen again. Keith wouldn't let that happen again.

But there was another reason why he was tense that day. After this mision, he was planning to tell Lance about how he felt about him. He also knew he sucked at feelings, but more important, he sucked at communication.

"I don't know what you're so afraid of. The lions aren't here, so they can't steal them, Pidge checked and there's no one here. Besides, we're a good team, nothing bad is gonna' happen." Lance was sure about what he was saying, until he wasn't.

He heard footsteps aproaching. He grabbed Keith's arm and he ran, taking him to the other hallway.

"Well, forget about what i just said." The blue paladin tried to make a joke to cheer up his friend, but it was in vain, the other paladin was busy trying to get the three Galra robots out of their asses. 

But those things weren't simple robots, they had bigger lasers and the weapons weren't killing them. The Latin boy was trying to get them too with his Bayard but he saw more were coming from the other side.  
He formed the shield and reguarded Keith from the attacks. 

"They are too many. We've gotta' go." Lance yelled but it was like the black paladin wasn't hearing. "Keith. Let's go."

"But the mission. Without the crystal, we can't move the ship. We need to get to the crystal." He replied, still trying to take down the enemies.

"Ok. You go for the crystal. I'll cover you. Wait for me on the place where they keep the ships." The paladin wasn't sure if he could do as he said but Keith was right, they needed that crystal.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you." Keith tried to argue but there wasn't much time to waist. 

"Go. I'll see you soon." Lance finished saying while he was shooting the others.

Keith finally made it to the room where the shinny thing was, and the witch.

The witch didn't expect the paladin to have something to keep her out of his way. It was some kind of bottle with a gas poison that left the witch unconscious when he threw it to her face.

"That will give me some time" the paladin said, proud of himself with a little smirk on his face. "What's your status, Lance?" He waited for the answer while he was putting the tiny crystal inside his pocket but all he could hear was someone grunting. "Lance?" He waited. "Lance!" The desesperation was invading his mind, thinking the worst.

"Yes. I'm here." The blue pilot finally answered the call, trying to catch his breath. His friend didn't know, but Lance was considering the idea of Keith going home alone.

"Ok, good. I'm arriving to the place. Do you need backup or do i wait you here?" Keith asked, checking if someone was following him.

"Keith...i'm not going with you..." Lance said, trying to breath.

"What?! No! I'm going back to you. Wait for me." Keith yelled as he started flying through the jetpacks to Lance's place. 

"No. Keith...they got me...i...you have to go with the crystals. I remember how to destroy this kind of ships." The injured pilot firmly said. 

"Wha-what are you saying?! We're leaving this place. You- you're coming." The tears blurred Keith's vision, and the words were harder to choose.

There was a silence.

"Lance?! Come on!" Keith was almost arriving, but it was strange because there wasn't any shooting sounds. Had Lance defieted them all?

He arrived.

He looked around.

He saw him.

The tears fell.

Lance had defieted them all indeed. But at what cost?

The black paladin found himself in an ugly situation, but he had to move fast.  
He found Lance with the abdomen covered in blood, his own blood. But around him there were the dead robots.

He ran and kneeled by his friend's side. "Hey Lance, i need you to wake up, buddy." He said, putting Lance's arm on his shoulder, but he was still unconscious.

Keith started walking to the place where they weŕe supposed to meet.

"Keith? What- what are you doing...you have to..." Lance tried to say but the pain was winning the fight.

"Don't talk. Just hang on. We're taking a ship and everything is going to be alright. Just don't close your eyes." There was the moment where Keith was cuestioning how Lance was able to always cheer up everyone. "You did a great job there, man."

Lance tried to answered but he couldn't, so he just smiled.

Ah, that smile. Keith was worried if he would ever see it again.

"We have to hurry, this place is going to explode in some minutes. There!" Keith cheered when he saw the ships. They got inside one and he put Lance the seatbelt.

He started the motor and they got out of there. When they were far enough to not be affected by the explosion, Keith got up and ran to check up on his partner. He weren't doing so good.

"La- Lance." Keith's voice cracked. He hadn't been able to say it. "N-no." He had layed his head on Lance's chest. There wasn't a heartbeat.

"You can't- you can't leave. Not yet. You have so much to live. We have so much to live. You can't leave me. You can't!" Keith yelled to the void through the tears, pushing his lover's chest.   
"You hear me? We're not done yet!" And he pushed again. "Not yet" he kept crying laying his head on the chest.

Thump thump

There was a pulse.

"Lance?" Keiht opened his eyes to find his lover opening his eyes but before he could do something, the other softly pushed his lips against the bloody ones. They stayed like that for some seconds and then pulled apart.

They looked at each other.

For a moment they forgot about the whole situation.

There was an explosion.

They came back to reality.

"Was that-" Lance weakly said. He also looked pale for the blood loss.

"Yep. They are... gone." Keith affirmed, looking at the empty space, but then he looked down. "Ok, we better keep going. You don't look so good, even if you're pretty." 

In that moment, Lance knew everying was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> catradora ending style jsksjsks


End file.
